bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guppy Movers!
Guppy Movers! is the fourth episode of Season 4. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish *Skip *Skip's Mom When their friend's moving day does not go as planned, Molly, Gil and the Guppy Movers head out to set things right in his new home. The episode begins as Molly swims in. As she tries to introduce the show, Gil swims past her saying: “It’s time to go home!” She tries again, but Deema and Goby also swim past and say the same thing. Sure enough, Oona and Nonny repeat the same phrase as they interrupt Molly for a third time. Molly goes to investigate, and finds a huge cardboard house. She rings the doorbell, and all the guppies spring out exclaiming: “It’s time for Bubble Guppies!” On their way to school, Molly and Gil notice a moving van parked outside of a house. They greet a disappointed looking child as he walks outside. His name is Skip, and he feels sad about moving house. He soon perks up, however, when Molly and Gil offer to play with him when he’s finished moving in. They say goodbye and head to school. Gil tells everyone about Skip’s new house, prompting Mr. Grouper to tell the guppies all about different types of homes, from apartment buildings to fancy mansions. They also talk about what sort of furniture belongs in which room, such as a fridge in a kitchen or a bed in a bedroom. This inspires the guppies to sing Happy To Be Home! After the song, Molly pays a visit to Deema’s home centre to find her dream house. Things initially go well, until the crane abruptly drops Molly’s house, knocking some furniture out of place. With the help of the viewer, Molly and Deema correctly identify that the couch belongs in the living room, and the fridge goes in the kitchen. Deema then adds the finishing touch – Molly herself! Mr. Grouper then announces that it’s lunchtime. As Molly tells the viewer how special a home is, Gil strolls past wearing his pyjamas. Gil wants to go to sleep, and finds what he thinks is a nice place to sleep. Unfortunately, his ‘bed’ turns out to be a bathtub, which drenches him with water! We’re then invited back into the classroom where the rest of the guppies are pretending to live in one big house. Molly and Goby are visitors, Oona is cooking dinner and even Mr. Grouper is playing his part as the pet goldfish! It’s then time to go outside. Oona and Nonny are cave people from the ice-age, who have nowhere to live. To get out of the cold, they find a cave to take shelter in. Although the cave is big enough, the entrance is still letting in the freezing cold wind. They decide to install a door but, as they finish, a sabretooth tiger appears, making them dash inside! After realising they have no furniture, Oona and Nonny venture out and return with a big stone couch, narrowly avoiding the sabretooth tiger for a second time. With the door shut, the cave is very dark, so they decide to venture out again to find a way to let light into the cave. With the viewer’s help, they find some nice windows and rush back to the cave with the tiger running close behind! They make it inside, but feel sorry for the tiger left out in the cold. As it turns out, the tiger is friendly, so Oona and Nonny decide to keep him as a pet in their newly furnished home. Deema then invites everyone to do The Raise The Roof Dance! Gil is still on the hunt for a bed, and finds one built into a couch. Just as he gets comfortable, Bubble Puppy touches the lever, folding the bed back up and launching him into the air! It’s then time to go on a field trip to Skip’s new house! Molly and Gil arrive at Skip’s house and they are invited up to his room to play. When they open the door however, they are astounded to find random furniture scattered all over the place! They need to move the wrong furniture out of Skip’s room, and fast! All of the guppies are drafted in and, after a TV Ad worthy montage – complete with catchy song, Guppy Movers (Song) –they move most of the incorrect furniture out of Skip’s room. However, one wrong item still remains – a fridge. After correctly identifying that the fridge belongs in the kitchen, Skip’s room is finally ready for bedtime. Skip loves his new house and, to celebrate, all of the guppies are invited to a sleepover! Just before the show ends, Gil finally finds a bed to rest in, and Molly wishes him a good night’s sleep. Before that can happen however, the rest of the guppies jump out from behind the bed dressed as bedbugs! Gil runs for his life and everyone laughs, ending the show. *Pop Song: Happy To Be Home! *Dance Song: The Raise The Roof Dance *Short Song: Guppy Movers (Song) *Lunch Joke: Home fries Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Bubble Guppies Episodes